Batman: Birth of the Demon
Director Character/ Cast Reason For Casting *'Jonah Hex As Timothy Olyphant' - Jonah is serious and straight-forward forward law man that's why i think Timothy Olyphant is best for the role. he was nominated for a Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Drama Series in Justified (2010–2015) Notably movies and TV show: Justified (2010–2015) Hitman (2007) Live Free or Die Hard (2007) * Lieutenant Harvey Bullock As David Harbour - He look the right part for the role Notably movies and TV show: Stranger Things (2016–2019) Hellboy (2019) Black Widow (2020) *'Talia al Ghul As Priyanka Chopra' - Talia is beautiful, an athlete at the peak of physical conditioning and has been trained in many forms of martial arts in that case Priyanka is beautiful she's talented actress. she could play a lover and a villain Notably movies and TV show: Baywatch (2017) Quantico (2015–2018) *'Ra's al Ghul As Viggo Mortensen' - a Danish-American actor who have talented who couples of academy awards Notably movies: The Lord of the Rings trilogy Green Book (2018) The Road (2009) *'The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot As Andy Serkis' - Andy is great actor in motion capture or real life. for Penguin we do need to put motion capture Notably movies: The Lord of the Rings film trilogy (2001–2003) The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) Planet of the Apes reboot series (2011–17) Ulysses Klaue (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *'Deathstroke/Slade Wilson As Michael Jai White' - I know Deathstroke who is white Caucasian but hear me out, if deadshot could be black where he's white Caucasian, if MCU can change gender of they're character or change race then it's ok for Deathstroke plus he's not main character. Michael Jai White is perfect the role Notably movies and TV show: Bronze Tiger (Arrowverse) The Dark Knight (2008) *'Ubu As Dave Bautista' - Dave is great actor and he can take Ubu role perfect Notably movies: Drax the Destroyer (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Spectre (2015) Plot Egypt, 1883 young Ra's al ghul discovered the Lazarus Pits, he founded the League of Assassins to work towards his goal of reversing all the damage that modern human progress had done to the earth and restoring it to a pure world free of technology. He also fathered at least two children: Nyssa and Talia al Ghul. Using an earlier incarnation of League of Assassins in 1883, he created an airship and attempted to destroy the Transcontinental Railroad, halting the advance of the U.S. and its citizens into the then relatively untouched western frontier. From there Ra's planned on using the airship to attack Washington D.C. and take over the United States; however, Ra’s found themselves opposed by Jonah Hex who had been tailing him. Hex managed to put a stop. Present day, Gotham When Penguin and his guys try to steal jewelry from store a figure look like batman appear right before them and stop penguin. batman and Robin arrive and join the battle and was surprise who this new vigilante is dress like batman. Whether they liked it or not, Batman and Robin soon realized that they have a new redheaded ally in the form of Batgirl. She gave subtle hints towards her identity at the time, but they would fail to reach the ears of the two. later, at Gotham Academy dick and meet with barbara and discuss about the artical came about someone dress like batman dick tell barbara he think someone is trying to be copycat but barbara say it batgirl. and she think someone is inspire of batman and robin that's why she there to help them. dick say how do you know that it's a she not he ? so barbara show the picture the picture article say she look like women not man. dick just look at barbara. which dick didn't know is that barabara know who is robin and batman already is. Batman meets one of his underworld informants, top of Gotham's Statue of Liberty. he tells he's been running errands for a mysterious organization, the League of Assassins. He mentions that they are planning a heist of a high-tech weapon, and their leader goes by the name "Deathstroke". Just then, two Assassins of the league appear and attack. Batman overcomes the two Assassins, but before he can interrogate them, they release gas canisters in their masks, sending them both into catatonic states. Batman appears at the firing range at Gotham Police Headquarters, where Gordon is practicing alone. Batman relates the night's events, then guesses that the target of the planned heist is Wayne Enterprises' new ultrasonic drill, being delivered that night by train. agents, but before he can interrogate them, they release gas canisters in their masks, sending them both into catatonic states. At the rail station, when the drill is unloaded, entire security detail is disabled by Deathstroke and the League of Assassins, As League of Assassins take the drill, Batman, Robin and Batgirl appears and tries to intervene, but was defeated by Deathstroke and the League of Assassins .When Deathstroke is about to take the final blow, a dart is fired before him. He turns and sees a mysterious woman aiming another shot at him, and flees with the drill. Batman tell Batgirl why she's here and she shouldn't be involve with this. it's too risky but batgirl deny and tell him this city isn't just he's it also her city but batman stop her and tell her that he know who she is and if something happen to her he won't have show his face to her father Commissioner Gorden. it appear that batman knew all along who she is. dick was surprise and happy too. batgirl also tell them that she know who they are. batman was impress by Barbara's intelligent and by looking at League of Assassins plan he think he'll need all the help he go so he agree for Barbara to be batgirl and in the team. Batman tracks the league to an abandoned cathedral outside Gotham. While searching the surrounding forest, he runs into the woman, who introduces herself as Talia. Then they are both attacked by the league. Talia proves herself more than capable in combat, and they have gained the upper hand, when two more leagues appear above them and fire the drill at them. The ground crumbles beneath their feet, dropping them into an underground cavern and knocking them unconscious. They wake up in a cell. Batman finds that Talia has removed his mask to care for his wounds. She explains that Deathstroke used to be right-hand man of her father, who has sent her to punish him. She proposes a temporary partnership. Batman manages to open their cell door, and they make their way into the main hallway. As soon as they enter, the door seals behind them, and Deathstroke and his men attack them. they defeat Deathstroke's men in the meantime Deathstroke escape with the sonic drill, batman and talia fellow him to the bell tower as Deathstroke carry the drill to a helicopter on top. But they stop Deathstroke before he escape and leave the drill. Batman carries the drill back towards the Batwing, telling Talia that both their jobs are done. She says, not quite, and points her gun at him. At her order, he hands over the drill, but not before slipping a small device into its barrel. As a helicopter lands to lift Talia off, Batman vows that their business is not yet settled. As the helicopter flies over the mountains, Talia informs her father via videophone that she has succeeded. He congratulates her and suggests that she test the drill. She aims the drill out the window at a nearby mountain and pulls the trigger—then the concealed device explodes, causing the weapon to short circuit and overheat, forcing her to drop it. As she rages over the phone, her father coolly shuts off the line impressed that Batman achieved a victory even in defeat. He also vows that their business with Batman isn't settled. Some time later, Ra's al Ghul appears to Batman in the Batcave and informs him that his daughter was kidnapped along with Robin. This proved later to be a ruse, so that Talia could meet Batman and hopefully marry him which he refuses. Ra's declares them to be enemies. batman and ra's have fight get injured. as talia's requst Batman helps lower Ra's into the Pit, and it succeeds—too well. Ra's jumps out of the pit, with the speed and strength of a young man, but laughing maniacally. Talia tries to calm him, but he lifts her into the air and prepares to throw her into the Pit... Ra's prepares to throw Talia into the Lazarus Pit, but Ubu tells Batman that the chemicals will kill a healthy person. Batman uses a grapple to pull Ra's back and forces him to drop Talia. She then confronts her father and slaps him. He instantly regains his senses. Ra's thanks her for his sanity back and Batman for Talia's life. They explain that the pit will make someone momentarily insane and that it won't work forever. Ra's repeats his offer but Batman still refuses. Ra's decides that he'll have to kill Batman and activates a self-destruct sequence on the stronghold. Talia is upset but Ra's says they can just go to their desert stronghold. Batman and Robin are locked inside the room while it starts to crumble. Fortunately, they are able to grab onto the rope used to lower Ra's into the pit and climb it out to safety. batman and robin track ra's al ghul and have fight. Before Ubu can do any further harm to Batman, Ra's stops him and instead orders him to be locked up, however just before they do, Talia briefly stops them and much to Batman's surprise, she kisses him. Talia says it's his way of remembering her and they continue to take Batman to his cell. Batman is locked up and guarded, but he soon finds a lock pick in his mouth, revealing that Talia had planted it there when she gave him the kiss and Batman escapes. Ra's activates the bomb countdown in spite of Talia's protests. Batman, however, has other plans and detonates a room full of armaments. The resulting explosions force Ra's people away while Batman attempts to shut off the countdown. Ubu attacks him but Batman easily defeats him. Ra's decides to take a personal stake in things and confronts Batman with a sword. Batman takes up a sword and the two duel. The fight rages towards the top of the pit but Batman throws his sword at the signal device stopping the countdown. Ra's attacks in rage but loses his balance and falls towards the pit himself. Batman tries to save him but Ra's refuses and drops into the pit. Batman looks away while Talia shortly appears and begins to mourn the death of her father. Later, Batman and Talia leave the stronghold, where Talia explains that while she shares her father's vision, she doesn't go the same lengths to achieve them, but Batman assures her. Soon, Robin prepares the plane, Talia asks if she is now his prisoner, but instead of answering her question, Batman and Talia share a passionate kiss before he boards the plane and they both go their separate ways. Back in Gotham, Top of a building while patroling batman and robin meet batgirl and tell her she have to fellow his lead. batgirl agreed and smile and trio shoot their Grapple Gun. Mid Credits Scene Talia al Ghul put a unconscious kid in Lazarus Pit. A Henchmen ask her " is it necessity ?" she reply " i don't want to be like my father, and i owe to batman; Jason must survive". camera turn to Lazarus Pit and Jason jump up from pit in screaming... Post Credits Scene Gotham city A portal open and mysterious figure came out from the portal... camera zoom in and we see Alfred Pennyworth with evil smile Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia *Storyline inspired by Batman: The Animated Series episode "Off Balance" and "The Demon's Quest" *End of the movie a title card will say " robin will return in young justice" *Jonah Hex show up in flashback Category:Batman